


Mirror... Mirror?

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Feels, Mirror Sex, Selfcest, Surprise character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Ruby dares Weiss to stay a night in a haunted house.Easiest thing in the world, right? The most horrifying thing there must be the trashed property value!At least that was what Weiss thought, before she had to face some facts about herself.





	Mirror... Mirror?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a chapter on my [Kinktober 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163759/chapters/37767713) series, but I ended up liking it so much that I posted a standalone version of it with some polishing on it.

A haunted house? Preposterous. Weiss huffed as she turned another corner in the empty mansion, waving Myrtenaster in front of her to get rid of spiderwebs waiting to stick to her face. What had Ruby even thought? That she'd back away? Not only did she seem to forget that Weiss had inherited the full ego of a Schnee, but also that she was an exceptionally talented fighter. What could there possibly be in this hovel to scare her? A Grimm or two would be alarming, but only because they would be within the kingdom walls. There was nothing that could pose a serious threat to a huntress-in-training like her.

Weiss finished exploring the building, having found nothing. No Geists lurking in the furniture, no signs of blood sacrifice or chthonic rituals, no ominous messages written on the walls, no whispers in the dark or lunatics with chainsaws. Not even rats. Just dust, cobwebs and silence. And a bedroom, she mentally added as she opened the door and sat on the bed. It was old, but not rotting and seemingly uninfested, so it would serve as her resting place for the night. And that was all that was needed, just one night and she'd win the bet. She was already plotting out what she'd do after the night was over. She felt almost bad for Ruby, really, given how easy a task this was.

She fell down on the bed, and her thoughts on how to best exact her revenge were interrupted by a flicker of movement. Just like that, a switch was flipped and she scrambled off the bed, Myrtenaster in hand and Aura flaring, her eyes frantically scanning the room for any danger. For a few heartbeats she just stood there until she exhaled and shook her head, lowering her weapon. A mirror. A godsdamn mirror sitting in the corner had scared her. Maybe the atmosphere was getting to her more than she wanted to admit. She walked up to the mirror with her heart still hammering from the scare and took a moment to measure it up. Old and somewhat ornate, but covered in dust like most everything in the building. She could see herself on it behind the layer of dust, and she flicked her weapon to call forth a gust of wind to blow off the grime.

She coughed and shielded her eyes when she realized that the rest of the room was equally neglected, and the wind blew up a cloud of dust from all over the room. She shut off the air current, blinking and sputtering to get rid of the filth while the cloud slowly settled. Maybe she should find another room to sleep in which wouldn't give her asthma overnight. After sneezing a few times and squinting most of the dust out of her eyes, she found herself staring at the mirror again. Well, at least it was clear now, and she could see herself clearly on it. She turned around a few times, checking if her outfit had caught anything untoward while here. Just a few errant cobwebs and a layer of dust which she patted off easily enough. She was as immaculate as ever, her legs smooth and the bodice hugging her form. Her eyes lingered on the visage a few seconds. There was still some time until sundown, so what should she do to entertain herself? She could always drag the mirror next to the bed and have a bit of fun with herself... She shook her head and turned away, blushing slightly. No, now wasn't the time. She also refused to be that narcissistic.

"Are you sure?" a voice asked behind her which stopped her on her tracks. She whirled around, blinking in bewilderment as she saw a copy of herself standing in front of the now-empty mirror, looking precisely like the reflection that had been on the glass just moments before. The doppelgänger met her eyes with a smile, taking a moment to inspect her own Myrtenaster and running her left hand on its blade.

"What—what," Weiss stammered, unable to come up with anything as the double turned her eyes to her, flicking her own blade safely onto the bed.

"Are you sure that you aren't that narcissistic?"

Weiss took a step back, her heart skipping beats. What was going on, and what could this—this— _girl_ possibly be talking about. The double matched her steps as she stumbled backwards, the eerie calmness on her face making Weiss's hackles rise.

"There's nothing wrong in that, you know. Loving perfection, that is, even if you can never truly achieve it." Weiss's back hit the wall, and she raised Myrtenaster out of reflex, its weight no longer as comforting as it should have been. She barely heard the double talk over her own swirling thoughts. "Relax, it's just the two of us," the double said and spread her hands disarmingly.

"W—who are you," Weiss spat through gritted teeth, hand shaking.

The double raised her eyebrow as if she had asked what year it was. "Isn't that obvious? You. I didn't think I'd have to tell you that."

"No—no, you're not. I'm me. Who are you!"

"Honey—"

Weiss snapped her foil up, pointing it against the double's throat. "Don't try me," she growled, trying to keep her voice from wavering. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you here and now, impostor."

The double stopped and tilted her head, seemingly unconcerned by the blade almost nicking her skin. "I'm you as much as you are me. I frankly don't know what would happen if you were to be hasty with the sword, so let's not start exploring the difference between suicide and homicide quite yet. We're on the same side."

"And pray tell what side is that," Weiss said without lowering her weapon.

"Yours," she said with a smile. "I'm the part of you which you need to realize your full potential. You can't become what you want to be by ignoring what you are. I'm power, charisma and confidence." She brought her arms down, not moving her head even as the tip of the blade pressed against her chin. "And you are particularly lacking on the latter. The doubt swells in you, I can tell that as clear as a day. Does the name of Jacques Gelé not make your stomach lurch? Do his calls not fill you with dread?"

Weiss gritted her teeth, but didn't answer. What this wench thought about her family relations was none of her business.

"Oh, but it is." Weiss's eyes widened. "You are shackling yourself down for no reason. What is he to you, really? A person of power, certainly, but what of it? What power does he hold over you that makes you so scared?" Weiss opened her mouth, but the double spoke over her. "Nothing. He has money and fame, but the only thing he truly has over you is fear. Fear he cultivated all those years, fear that grew with you so deeply ingrained that you hardly even question it. Tell me, Weiss Schnee, that I am wrong."

"I..." Weiss trailed off, the words stinging her deep. Jacques' presence loomed over her constantly, if only in the background, and the worst part was that the double was right. She was terrified of his influence, even if there wasn't all that much he could do if she planted her foot down. She was an adult, now.

"He knows you can hurt him far more than he can hurt you, Weiss."

"N—no. Shut up. He _is_ the SDC, and he will see it burn if it comes to it. He's already disgraced Nicholas enough."

The double sighed. "What of it? Nicholas forged his legacy out of little but vigor and sweat. Let Jacques have his tantrum. Tear down the SDC if push comes to shove, and see where he taps out. You are more than capable of raising a dynasty from the ashes. One Schnee already rocked the world with his vision alone, and fire like that will not skip another generation."

She... she had to be wrong. Had to. Jacques had a nontrivial portion of the wealth of the entire world at his disposal as well as years of politicking to back it. Weiss had her name and little else, and neither did she know enough about the inner workings of the company to raise a replacement.

"There's that doubt again," the double said, slowly raising her finger to steer the blade away. "You think you can't, you think you don't. You think so little of yourself it would be amusing if it weren't heartbreaking."

Weiss's throat felt thick, and she barely even noticed as the double pushed the blade to the side. "But—You can't possibly—"

"Some of the things you think are true, but your perspective is so very, very skewed. You don't have the influence – yet. You don't have the competence – yet. You do have the capability for both – right now," she finished and took a step forward, taking Weiss's head in her hands and gently tilting it up. Weiss idly realized that the double was taller than her, for some reason. "Just because it's destiny doesn't mean that it comes easily. No, for you it is the opposite. To have what is rightfully yours will take conviction, blood and tears, and you are far too much of a Schnee to turn that down. Always have been. So far you have just been too insecure to embrace that path either, which has left you in a confused crossroads you haven't been able to move past. Escaping to Beacon was a stopgap measure at best, but it also was the first, tentative step in that direction."

Weiss felt a lump in her throat and averted her eyes, unable to meet her own gaze. The double was right about Beacon. It was a gamble neither she nor Jacques had really seen coming, and in the end it hadn't changed much. Jacques' shadow crossed continents just as easily as it crossed his desk, and Beacon did little to light it up.

"It's okay," the double said and traced her thumb on Weiss's cheek. "It's hard to deal with all this. It's going to get even harder. You can do it nonetheless. Trust me in this."

"I... I don't know," Weiss ended up saying, suddenly feeling drained.

"That's okay. You have a lot of time to figure things out. There's a lot of you in you that has been kept hidden and suppressed. Truly accepting yourself as who you are isn't easy for anyone, but you just have to keep your head high and move forward. Focus on the present, one step at a time. That won't make it any faster, but what that will do, is make it doable. I know it."

Weiss looked up, meeting her eyes. She opened her mouth to ask her what she was supposed to do, but her mind shorted when the double leaned down to kiss her full on the mouth. Weiss froze over from sheer shock, allowing the double's tongue explore her mouth. It was slow and soft, but at the same time electrifying, and the gentle caress raised goosebumps in waves on her. When she felt an arm wrap behind her neck to pull her closer, she finally snapped out of it and pushed the double away, her head spinning. A hundred questions were bubbling up in her, chief among which being why it had felt so good. She had not once in her life felt this out of place, her mouth opening and closing as she failed to come up with anything.

"Just let it happen," the double breathed out. "We have a lot of time, and there's a lot of you that has been left neglected.

"But— but you— I— we—" Weiss sputtered, only to be silenced by a finger pressing on her lips.

"Let go, for once. Let me take care of you, because I know you need it." Weiss gasped as the double pressed her knee up between her legs and resumed the kiss, this time more assertively. Weiss moaned into the kiss as the double pressed her against the wall, the sheer intensity of it unlike anything she had felt before. It was wrong, so _wrong,_ but she couldn't resist the heat as the double shoved her harder against the wall and started shimmying Weiss's bolero down, revealing one shoulder at a time and pushing it down. Weiss shivered from cold and excitement, letting Myrtenaster's pommel fall through her fingers as the double pushed the sleeves of her bolero past her wrists. Was this masturbation? Incest? Perverted delusion? She didn't know, but the heat rushing to her cheeks made it hard to think too hard about. Having her own slim body press against herself like this was far hotter than it had any right to be, and she let out an involuntary whimper as the double reached down to grab her wrists and pin them above her head.

"There we go," the double murmured. "Feels good to grind against my leg, doesn't it?" Weiss flushed and suddenly stopped gyrating her hips, not having even noticed that she had started. The double chuckled and pressed their foreheads together with a hungry look in her eyes. "I told you to let go. Do it. I want to feel your pussy rub against my knee." Weiss swallowed, slowly starting to move her hips again as lust overtook embarrassment. The double smiled widely and started nodding, emboldening Weiss's movements. "Good. I can feel the heat between your legs. Must be unbearable."

Weiss yelped as the double suddenly pulled her knee away and twirled her around, pressing her face-first against the wall. "Let's bare the rest of this back of yours too," she said and tugged at the lace holding Weiss's bodice together, quickly loosening it enough that it slumped down. The double breathed deeply and pressed against Weiss again, tracing her lips on her neck before pressing a harsh kiss on the skin. Being so vulnerable made tension shoot up Weiss's spine, but that only made her arousal flare up and a whimper escape her throat. She panted heavily when the skirt and bodice were tugged down along with her underwear, and the double's free hand roamed on her skin, giving her ass a firm squeeze and a light spank. Weiss jumped at that, an unexpected moan leaving her lips.

The double pressed close against her ear, making her breathing laborious. "Don't think, Weiss. Feel," she said and gave her ass another spank, a harder one which drove out a gasp. Weiss shivered, the strikes having left behind a warm tingling she couldn't ignore. The double knew exactly which buttons to press, and Weiss was putty in her hands. Another spank had her moaning, and the next one curling her toes. The one after that never came, and she gasped in surprise as the double wrenched her back off the wall and onto the bed on her back. Weiss's head spun, and she instinctively reached to cover herself, only to find her wrists locked to the sides with shimmering glyphs. She struggled against them until the mattress dipped as the double knelt over her, one leg on either side. Weiss's mouth went dry as she saw that the double mirrored her attire, being fully naked and looking down on her with lust.

She ran her hands from her own hips to her breasts, pushing them up and smiling. "Like what you see, Weiss? I know I do," she said and openly stared at Weiss's chest.

"M—my glyphs," Weiss stuttered and fought against the bindings, feeling the eyes bore down on her.

The double chuckled and leaned down to breath against Weiss's mouth. "Don't worry. Being restrained feels good, doesn't it? The unyielding pressure keeping you down, leaving you exposed. You don't have to worry about anything, and you can freely struggle against them to feel how they restrict you. Freeing, in a way," she said and moved down to kiss Weiss's nipple. Weiss gasped, and the sensation soon made her writhe on the bed as the double got more aggressive and started nipping and pulling at her chest, making the sensitive nipples stand out. The double took her time before moving up to silence Weiss with another kiss and slid her hands to twist her erect nipples, balancing just on the knife's edge of pleasurably painful. Weiss whined, helpless to resist as every touch was exactly where she didn't even know she needed it.

The double interrupted the kiss, drawing back just a millimeter so that she was practically speaking into Weiss's mouth. "That's it. Don't think about it. Stop analyzing everything, and just let it happen. You want to, and it's really not hard." Weiss whimpered, bucking her hips. It was almost too much. The tracing nails, massaging fingers, grazing teeth and the encouraging words all clicked together like a puzzle, feeding into the wet heat between her legs and building her up faster than she thought was possible. She let out a choked groan as the double dragged her fingernails down her midsection and past her navel, laying her hand over the wet sex.

"Feel it. Feel the pressure you need so much, that burning ache to be filled and touched. Focus on it. Focus on how my body feels against yours. Focus on how good it feels." She started sliding her hand against her slit, making her whine as she started teasing her entrance with a few fingers. "I know you're close. Don't fight it, now. Do it for me. I want to see you cum." Weiss was panting rapidly, the double's words washing over her head as she clenched. "Listen to your body... good girl. And three, two, one..." The double pushed her finger in and crooked it, using her other hand to roll her thumb around Weiss's clit.

Weiss threw her head back and obeyed on instinct as the climax rushed through her. The double kept talking but she couldn't hear her, the expertly measured pleasure flooding her brain. She shook and moaned, feeling pulse after pulse run out from her sex all over her body, making her hot and tingly. It finally ended when the double pulled out, just barely before it became too overwhelming. Weiss panted and fell back down on the bed, blinking blearily. She couldn't remember when she had cum that hard or fast.

"There we go," the double murmured and pulled up to kiss her. Weiss's head was still buzzing, so she gladly accepted the kiss and pressed against her, feeling their chests rub against each other as the double massaged her midsection. Eventually they separated, and the double leaned down to nibble on her earlobe. "It feels so good to submit, doesn't it? To just serve."

Weiss was absently nodding before catching herself, some distant alarm bells ringing in her ear. "Wha—what? No! I mean—"

The double chuckled and spun Weiss to her stomach so that her head hung over the edge of the bed, the firm glyphs moving without resistance to the new position. The double lay down on top of her, whispering in her ear. "Be honest. You let this start because I pinned you on the wall. You almost blacked out from the climax because of these glyphs on your wrists. You love the feeling of being restrained."

Weiss started to shake her head, balking at the implication. She wasn't some—some deviant!

"You can't lie to me, dear," the double continued and took hold of Weiss's jaw, tilting her head forwards to the mirror. She shivered when she saw herself alone on it, naked, messy and pinned on the bed. "Tell me. Tell me you don't spend your showers in the gym furiously trying to not think about Yang's toned body and how good those muscles would feel pressing against you, holding you down while she ravages you." Weiss's eyes shot wide as the blush of embarrassment flooded her face. That wasn't... It was private! The double paid her no heed and pressed on. "Tell me you're not daydreaming about Blake's ribbons tying you up, her teeth hot against your bare skin as she marks you as hers. How sweet would Ruby's lips taste... Either pair of them."

"That doesn't— that doesn't mean anything, you're making it be some—" The double interrupted her again, pushing two fingers into Weiss's mouth and gently but firmly prying it open to play with her tongue, prodding and pulling it around.

"Of course, it doesn't end there. Pyrrha with all those curves of her, how good would those thighs feel clamped around your head to keep you in place. Or the shocking Nora, amped up by coffee and a wall socket to utterly ruin you with relentless pleasure. Coco trussing you up in a filthy fashion show, showing off your body clad in latex and leather. Even Velvet, the meek bunny, humping you in heat. And of course who could forget Glynda with her riding crop, claiming every inch of you with her Semblance before punishing you as she sees fit. Not even that tall transfer student you met once was forgotten, and you'd love nothing more than to know how those glass heels feel as she steps on you. Or how her teammate's weight would fit on your face. Neo, too, the murderous criminal. Your panties flood at the thought of the midget towering over you."

Weiss didn't respond, and just looked away as the humiliating litany went on, her deepest and darkest secrets, conceived in the dead of night and quickly forgotten, all laid plain in front of her. Worse still, each of the scenarios forced her to experience it again, making her sex match the heat on her face. The double pulled her head up and snaked her other hand below them to palm Weiss's breast. "And yes, I know about that one time with Winter. It still counts. Naughty."

Weiss threshed, her stomach dropping as she mumbled past the fingers in her mouth. Memories of that one drunken fantasy came back to her, and she shook her head to dispel them, to tell the double that she was lying.

The double wrestled Weiss's head to the side so that Weiss could just barely her out of the corner of her eye, and slowly drew her fingers out of her mouth. "Tell me you haven't had the fantasy of submitting to your friends, each and every one of them taking you roughly. Tell me you haven't cum to every last one."

Weiss opened her mouth but stayed silent, the ice-blue eyes staring down at her feeling like they bored into her soul. Seconds ticked past, and eventually Weiss just broke eye contact turned her head down, letting the silence speak for itself.

"I told you," the double said and ran her free hand to scratch Weiss's neck, tickling some reflex which called forth a wave of goosebumps. "Now, out of all those fantasies, how many of them have you submitting to people? Maybe it's easier to answer how many of them have you dominating anyone?" The double paused for a short moment before continuing. "Exactly. None. Even in the ones where you start in control, you always find a way so that the tables are turned and you get what is yours. So let me ask you again: does it feel good to be dominated?"

This time she didn't take silence for an answer and took her time waiting, starting to gnaw at the nape of Weiss's neck which sent constant shivers down her spine. Eventually, Weiss relented with a quiet "yes". What even was the point? She had lost already, ready to be used and humiliated by her mirror image.

"Good," the double said and let go of her neck, rolling Weiss onto her back again to face her. "And what does that make you? A weak slut who deserves to be used like a ragdoll?"

Weiss pursed her lips and looked to the side. There was a lump in her throat which made swallowing hard, and she tried to ignore the biting truth. "N—no..." she still said, fighting the prickling in her eyes and trying to hold onto something. The double sighed and grasped her chin again, forcing eye contact.

"Exactly. It doesn't." The double pressed close. "And frankly, it's astonishing how someone who claims to be so grounded on logic is so blind to obvious truths like that." Weiss blinked from the sudden turn, not following the train of thought. The double raked her fingers down Weiss's side, making her hiss suddenly as the fire turned to a tingling throb. "You're afraid of all that. You're ashamed and locked up, burying it so deep you refuse to even think about it unless your body is screaming otherwise."

Weiss blinked again, somehow hoping that that would clarify anything. "What... what?"

The double huffed. "So eloquent. I repeat myself: it's okay. You somehow think that you must be in control, all time, every time, and anything less than that is a sin. And you're wrong." Weiss groaned in confusion as the double reached down to rub her hand against her sex again. "You have many faults, Weiss Schnee, your lack of confidence being one of them. This is another. You're afraid of admitting you like not being in control. It builds up and festers when every time you 'indulge' in what you need, the inane shame and embarrassment that follows eats you from the inside while you pretend that nothing is wrong."

Weiss gasped, managing only clipped replies as the double pushed into her and started swirling her fingers around, lighting up her nerves and making her throb in heat. A hand settled on her throat with a gentle squeeze, and Weiss hiccuped and arched as her head was pushed down until it was hanging upside down over the edge of the bed. She stared at the mirror, seeing only herself draped on the bed with her head hanging down, mouth wide open, her breasts jiggling and body trembling. The light pressure on her throat made her mind fog over, and the fingers inside her were shaking her to the core.

"Now, be a good girl and _fucking_ cum for me," the double husked and did something with her fingers Weiss had no time to recognize as she was commanded into an orgasm which blanketed her vision with crackling shapes. She writhed and gasped mutely as the double worked her over and amplified the climax by lying down on her, the weight on top of her making Weiss shudder as her vision swam and she lost track of herself, blackness taking over.

"Weiss."

"Weiss!" There was a gentle slap on her cheek and Weiss blinked. What had happened? Was that Ruby? Another tap on her cheek shook her to present, and she realized she was staring herself down. "You were really out there for a moment," the double murmured and reached back down to Weiss's sex, giving her barely any time to recover from blacking out or even come down from her climax. "I want this lesson to be crystal-clear for you. You are Weiss Schnee. You are powerful. You are confident." She found Weiss's clit and rubbed it, making her tense. "And you adore being at your partner's whims when in bed." The double smiled, moving down to nibble at her jawline. "You haven't had shotgun orgasms before, you know. I think it's time to fix that." Weiss squealed as the arousal flared again, her own mirrored hands cultivating it and drawing it out, over and over again.

Weiss lost track of everything, just lurching from moment to moment and one climax to the next. Her body was worked over with utmost precision, keeping the feelings overwhelming but just barely tolerable. The double took her on the bed, against it, hanging off the side, on all fours, against a wall, on the nightstand and on every other available surface on the room. She made her stand up, eating her out until she fell to her knees, then sat on her chest to keep her from writhing away. She spanked her, drilling her fingers into her afterwards which made Weiss scream, and at one point even summoned a humming glyph to buzz at her clit which almost forced her to pass out. Weiss could neither speak nor think amidst the swirling sensation, and she could only moan and listen as the double kept whispering in her ear, alternating between praise and filthy fantasies which made her whimper and shudder, her body reacting readily to each of the dark pictures the double painted in her mind.

Finally, when Weiss had become almost insensate, her last orgasm came on top of the toppled mirror with her ass up and head down, her eyes mindlessly following the reflection of her sorry state on the mirror. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, smearing a blotch of saliva on the mirror as her body was rocked back and forth by steady thrusting into her sore pussy. She shook and came with a whimper, and as the final iota of her energy drained with the climax, the last thing she felt was a pair of hands lifting her up before darkness fell on her.

* * *

 Weiss woke up groggily, stretching on her bed and she winced when she felt a full-body ache take root. She squinted at the morning light, feeling it stab at her eyes. She hadn't been drinking, but she still felt hungover with her body being stiff all over. Her throat was absolutely parched, and she stuck out her tongue in disgust at the feeling. She rubbed her temples for a while, trying to think things through. The insulation in this place was probably entirely mold at this point, and she had been breathing in the spores all night. No wonder she felt like dying. She stumbled on her legs and stretched gingerly, trying to work out the kinks in her body and hissing as she found even more aching muscle groups. She couldn't get out of there soon enough and waiting wouldn't make things any better, so she started reluctantly pulling on her clothes and checked her scroll. She paused and furrowed her brow. Midday already? She hadn't slept in in years.

She really had to get out of here. Grimm, ghosts and murderers she could face with no fear, but mold-related health issues were no joke. She gathered the rest of her belongings before doing a final check on the room to see if she had forgotten anything, and her eyes lingered on the mirror lying on the floor. There was a weird blotchy stain on its surface, almost as if something had smeared against it repeatedly. She shrugged and moved on, choosing to leave via the window as it was closer to the road than the main entrance. As she fell down into the grass outside, she felt her head start clearing already as the sunshine and fresh air caressed her skin. She started walking through the overgrown garden towards the road, and she wasn't sure why, but she felt lighter than she had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with how this one turned out. When I first started it, I was expecting maybe a thousand words of self-indulgent steamy sex, but I ended up with something much better than that.  
> And no, I'm not just talking about three thousand words of self-indulgent steamy sex.


End file.
